1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for compass intelligent lighting for user interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adapting a user interface according to an environment of a user and an orientation of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Many applications are now available for mobile terminals that include 3-Dimensional (3D) representations of objects, such as buildings in a map or in a navigation application, any character or object in a game application, etc. In this application, the term “3D” is used primarily to indicate a representation of a 3D object, for example, a building, on a display of a portable device such as a mobile terminal, and is not restricted to a context of a “true” 3D display that provides different video inputs to each of two eyes to give a stereoscopic effect to the viewer. However, the disclosed invention includes implementations on such 3D displays as well as on displays that present only a single image.
FIG. 1 is a mobile terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile terminal 100 is being used for navigation. Through various techniques of the related art, the location of the mobile terminal is determined and a display of directions includes a user's first-person view of the path ahead. In the navigation application, it is assumed in this example that the user is driving in a car or similar motor vehicle on a road. The road is in a mapped public area, and information regarding buildings along either side of the road is integrated into the navigation program to assist the user in recognizing the buildings and other objects as landmarks for navigation. In FIG. 1, the directions indicate the driver should turn left in 100 feet at Elm Street. If the user has difficulty following the written directions, for example, the user is unable to identify Elm Street by a road sign, or has poor visibility, or is not familiar with reading English, then the directions may still be understood by recognizing the environment where the directions indicate the user should turn. In FIG. 1, the user may recognize that the desired turn is at an intersection with shops on either side of the street near the user, and with houses on the right side of the street and a large building with a parking lot on the left side of the street after the intersection where the user should turn. Thus, the user will recognize the location more easily.
However, the related art is limited in that only a basic representation of known buildings is possible.
FIG. 2 is a mobile terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the mobile terminal 200 is being used to play a game, for example, a football game. It is assumed in this example that the game involves objects flying through the air, for example, a football. The depiction of the flying objects in the game is enhanced by giving them shadows to show their relative position with respect to the ground plane in the game.
However, the related art is limited in that the shadows appear directly under the flying objects. It has not been possible to use external environment information to cast shadows in different directions.
Other depictions of objects are similarly limited in that shadows and realistic lighting have only been mimicked or usable in limited contexts.
Further, there has not previously been any way to combine various real world information to provide a user a more accurate, useful, and enjoyable depiction of objects and locations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface according to an environment of a user and an orientation of a device.